Fairytale Endings
by geeky ramblings
Summary: A sweet, epic fairytale inumir style. Warning: Yaoi, Adult Situations, MPREG and some Kagome Bashing.


_Inuyasha was about to tuck his son into his bed when the little hanyou looked up at him and asked, "Papa, can you tell me a story?"___

_"I don't know, Minoru, it's past your bed time," he said, knowing that his pregnant mate had already gone to bed.___

_"Please, Papa," he begged, violet eyes swimming with hope.___

_"Okay, just one bed time story and then you're going to sleep. Now which story would you like to hear?" Inuyasha said, sitting down on a chair besides Minoru's bed.___

_"The one where you met and married Mama," the silver and black haired seven year old said happily.___

_"Aren't you tired of that one?" he asked his son, knowing that Minoru never grew weary of hearing that story.___

_"No, I love that story," the boy said with a grin.___

_"I know you do, buddy. You know how many fairy tales start off with once up a time? Well, this one starts off with a Great Dog yōkai..."__  
_  
There was once a great lord, named Inu no Taishō who ruled the Western Lands with courage, fairness, and wisdom. Under his authority, the people of the realm lived in happiness, peace, and prosperity. Untouched by the ravages of war, the citizens of the Western Lands were not warriors but musicians, writers, artists, and architects. To Inu no Taishō and his people it was a small utopia away from the human samurai and their thirst for conquest and power. Their paradise, however, was about to turn into a living hell.

Jealous of their thriving land, the evil ruler of the Eastern lands decided that she wanted Inu no Taishō's kingdom for herself. Her name you might ask, well, it was Kagome, and she was ugliest, cruelest, most heinous person in all of Japan. The people of her land were impoverished; living in servitude they catered to her every whim. Kagome was a selfish, immature ruler and now she had her eyes on the lands of the West. In order to get what she wanted, however, she would have to get rid of Inu no Taishō. Once a messenger was sent to retrieve the assassin know as Ryukotsusei, Kagome began to make plans for how she was going to decorate her new kingdom.

After two days had passed, the Great Killer approached the queen. Groveling before the wart nosed bitch, Ryukotsusei waited for Kagome to acknowledge him. Thankfully he did not have to debase himself any further.

"I'm in need of your blade, my noble warrior," she said, stroking her winged monkey, Jaken.

"I'm yours to command, my queen," the short purple haired dragon yōkai replied.

"I want you to go to Western lands and kill Inu no Taishō," she said smirked.

"What about his wife and children?" Ryukotsusei questioned.

"Kill Izayoi as well but leave Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to me," Kagome cackled.

"It shall be done, my queen," he said, learning forward to kiss her signet ring.

After getting up from the ground, Ryukotsusei took leave of his queen and started his journey towards the Western Lands. Arriving in Inu no Taishō 's kingdom at night, the assassin quickly made his way to the palace. Stealthily, Ryukotsusei snuck passed the guards and into the great dog yōkai's quarters. Upon seeing that both the great dog yokai and his mate were sleeping peacefully, Ryukotsusei grinned maliciously, and taking out his favorite hunting knife, he quickly plunged it deep into both of their hearts. As crimson blood stained the silk white sheets, Ryukotsusei crept out of the room and waited in his secret hiding place for Kagome; who would be arriving in the morning.

Night turned into day as a blood curdling scream echoed through out the castle's walls. Sesshomaru, hearing the awful noise, swiftly ran into the room only to find his father and step-mother dead. Horrified by the scene, the teen stood there emotionless. Now that Inu no Taishō was gone, Sesshomaru would have no time to mourn; at the age of eighteen he would now be the ruler of the Western Lands. Reigning in his anger and sadness, the young man turned towards the maid who had found his parents dead.

"Did you see who did this?" he asked stoically.

"No, my lord, I didn't," the maid said, her hands shaking in terror.

"When was the last time you saw them alive?" Sesshomaru asked, wanting answers.

"I was sweeping the hallway when I saw them retire to their room," she answered, tears streaming down her face.

Worried that the killer might still be roaming through out the castle, Sesshomaru said, "I want you to check on Inuyasha and see if he's alright."

Once she was gone, he looked down at the bodies one last time. He couldn't believe that someone would do something like this to his parents. Both his father and stepmother were loving and kind; they had no enemies within the kingdom. So he couldn't fathom who had perpetrated such a crime. He was still deep in thought when the maid barged into the room.

"My lord, the prince, he is gone!" she exclaimed.

"What?!" he bellowed.

"When I went to check on the young prince, I found his room empty," she said, panic evident in her voice.

He was about to go check on his sixteen year old brother, when a grotesque woman and a winged monkey hobbled into the room.

"Ryukotsusei's work is so beautiful, don't you think?" she purred maliciously.

"Why did you murder my parents and where is Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, trying to keep his temper at bay.

"Oh, I simply had them killed. I wanted your boring little kingdom and they were in the way, so I got rid of them. As for your precious little brother, well, he is being sold to the highest bidder as a slave," Kagome cackled with glee.

"I shall kill you where you stand," Sesshomaru said, his hands clenching into fists.

"You will do no such thing. One word from me and Inuyasha dies! Now either you surrender your kingdom to me or I'll make sure that filthy hanyou brother of yours gets sold to an abusive master," the bitch said with a smirk.

Seeing his father's sword out of the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru rapidly grabbed it. Spinning around, the young teen promptly slashed it across Kagome's neck. After decapitating her, the whore's head roll on the ground as her body fell to floor with a thud. One of her servants, hearing the commotion, ran into the room only to find his queen dead. Finally free for his master's tyranny, the slave was about to rejoice when Sesshomaru grabbed him and threw him against the wall.

"Tell me where my brother is," he growled.

It's too late, my lord. Ryukotsusei has already brought him the slaver's market," he said, shaking with fear.

"Do you know if anyone bought him yet?" he asked worriedly.

"I am sorry, your majesty, but I don't know," the slave said.

Releasing the servant from his grasp, Sesshomaru wearily sat down. Taking one last look at his parents, he said, "I will find you, Inuyasha, I swear it."

Meanwhile, as the new Lord of the Western Lands continued to worry about his young brother…

A bruised Inuyasha shivered as he was pushed onto the stage with the other slaves. After being forced to parade naked around the stage in front lecherous old men, the hanyou awaited his fate. Watching as a fat, balding man approached the auctioneer, Inuyasha prayed that it wasn't him the old man wanted. Unfortunately, his hopes were dashed as the foul smelling human approached him. Clasping heavy chains around the hanyou's arms and legs, the auctioneer handed Inuyasha over to the older man. Once a prince with a family who loved him very much, the hanyou had now lost his freedom only to be auctioned off to some perverted old man as a slave.

After being unchained, bathed, and dressed in beautiful red kimono, the old man's guards helped Inuyasha into a beautiful golden carriage. As the hanyou sat quietly across from his new master, Mushin, the small caravan began to head towards the lands of the South.

Growing tired of the silence, the elderly king glanced at the young teen and asked, "what's your name?"

"Feh, what do you care?" Inuyasha asked defiantly.

Smirking, Mushin leaned forward and teasingly said, "I would love to know the name of my future concubine."

"Inuyasha," he mumbled, disgusted that he would have to lose his innocence to such a decrepit old man.

Seeing the panic in the hanyou's beautiful amber eyes, the compassionate king decided to end his rouse

"Relax young man; no one is going to harm you. You are a gift for my beloved nephew," Mushin said, reaching underneath his seat to pull out a jug of sake.

Jug in hand, the older man uncorked it and he took a swig of the liquid. After drinking most it down in one gulp, he handed it to Inuyasha, who immediately gave it back.

"Feh, I bet your nephew is a perverted old man too," the hanyou grumbled.

"Actually, Miroku is a shy young lad. It has been a lonely life for him in the palace after his father died of the plague. I thought bringing him back home a friend might cheer him up," the elderly king replied, taking another mouthful of sake.

"A friend, is that all?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"Yes, unfortunately for the line of succession, Miroku has not shown any interest in men nor women. He spends most of the time in the library reading. He would hardly leave the castle if it wasn't for Sango," he said with a wistful smile.

"Who is Sango," the hanyou asked curiously.

"She is Miroku's best friend. I had hope that he would be interested in more than just friendship with her, but he seems to like his books more," Mushin said sadly.

While the elderly king drowned his sorrows with sake, Inuyasha stared out the window of the large carriage. Watching as the scenery flew by, the hanyou mourned his family that Ryukotsusei had told him he had killed. Knowing that there was nothing to go back to, Inuyasha knew he had to make best of his situation.

Finally, after a day's journey, the caravan stopped. Stepping out of the carriage, the hanyou stared in awe at the large palace in front of him. Even though his own home had been quite big, nothing could compare to the size of Mushin's castle. After stretching his legs, Inuyasha followed the elderly king into the foyer. Looking around at his new surroundings, the hanyou didn't notice a handsome figure entering the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miroku had been tending to a hurt baby bird in his room, when his best friend Sango rushed in with a smile on her face.

"Guess what?" she said excitedly.

"What?" he asked as he finished with the bird's wing.

"Your uncle is home and he isn't alone," Sango said, sitting down on the bed.

Sighing, Miroku put the bird back in his cage and got up from the stool he had been sitting on.

"I should greet him," the fifteen year old said.

"Aren't you even going to ask who your uncle brought back with him?" the maid asked with curiosity.

"It's probably just another one of his sleazy whores," Miroku said, exiting the room.

Leaving Sango behind, he entered the hallway only to find the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Taking in the long white hair, amber eyes, and small white dog ears that were perched on top of the other teen's head, Miroku immediately became enamored with the stranger.

"Ah, there you are, I want you to meet your new companion, Inuyasha," Mushin said with glee.

With the mention of his name, the hanyou turned around. As amber eyes met violet, Inuyasha felt his heart quicken at the very sight of Miroku. Seeing the heated glances the two were giving each other, the king smiled and said, "I will leave you two alone to get better acquainted."

Once he left the room, the hanyou shyly smiled at the young prince. A lovely shade of red filled Miroku face as he felt his heart beat wildly in his chest. Never before had he felt this way. He had always found books to be more interesting than people. Although, he had known since he was young that his preference leaned more toward young men than women, he never wanted to pursue a relationship. No one had ever piqued his interest until now. Feeling the need to get away from this new fascination, the young prince began to panic.

"E-e-excuse m-m-me, I have to go," he said, running out of the room.

Sango, who had been spying on her best friend, stepped out of her hiding spot once Miroku was gone. Knowing that Inuyasha had to be shown to his quarters, she approached the castle's newest addition. Noticing the young girl's presence, Inuyasha asked, "Does he always do that?"

"Only when he's nervous!" She smiled. "Anyway, let me show you to your room," she said, leading him up the stairs to the castle's sleeping quarters.

Following her down the long, winding hallway, Inuyasha wondered if he could ever be truly happy here. Although, he felt a budding attraction for Miroku, the hanyou still mourned the loss of his family. When Ryukotsusei had told him in detail how he had slaughtered them, the assassin had given him little time to grieve. He was immediately taken away from his childhood home and taken to the nearest village to be sold into slavery.

Thankfully, it was Mushin who bought him that day and not some other pervert. Now here he was the companion to a shy prince that he could see himself eventually falling in love with. He promised himself that once he had properly grieved for his loss, he would woo Miroku. After Sango showed him to his room, Inuyasha took the time alone to mourn for the family he had loved so dearly.

Once she had left the hanyou's quarters, Sango went to find her friend. Knowing most of his hiding spots, the young woman found him sitting in his favorite garden. Joining him on the grass, the maiden said, "I think he likes you."

"How can he like me when I made a complete fool of myself?" Miroku asked quietly.

"You certainly made quite the impression," she teased.

Blushing, the prince said, "Shut up, Sango."

"How about you make a better second impression and go find your new sweetie?" she said with a giggle.

"You know if I were any other prince…" Miroku joked.

"Well you're not! So go see him already, you stupid ninny," Sango exclaimed, elbowing her friend.

"Fine! Which room did you stick him in?" the prince asked with a sigh.

"The one right next to yours," she said, trying to play cupid for the two handsome boys.

Heeding his friend's advice, Miroku got up and went to go find Inuyasha. As he got closer to the hanyou's room, the young prince heard crying. Carefully opening the door, Miroku found Inuyasha weeping on his bed. Wanting nothing more than to comfort him, the young prince sat down next to the hanyou and drew the older teen into his arms.

As he felt warm arms envelope him, Inuyasha began to calm down. Taking his tears as a sign that the hanyou didn't want to be his companion, Miroku said softly, "If you truly don't wish to be here, you're free to leave."

Hearing the sadness in the young prince's voice, Inuyasha looked up at him. Knowing that he had to tell Miroku the truth, he took a deep breath and said, "The man who sold me to the slavers, kill my parents and brother. My father was once the ruler of the Western Lands but because of a greedy bitch named Kagome; not only was I taken away from my family but they were brutally murdered while they slept."

"I am so sorry, Inuyasha," he said, holding the hanyou tightly against his chest.

Taking solace in the young prince's arms, Inuyasha tilted his head up and gave Miroku a tender kiss on the lips. Pulling back, he looked into gentle violet eyes and said, "I know we have only just met, but I find myself undeniable attracted to you. I shouldn't be feeling this way," he said with a sob.

"Why?" Miroku said, fearing he was about to lose Inuyasha.

"How can I be so happy when I lost so much?" the hanyou asked desperately, tears streaming down his face once again.

"You deserve nothing but happiness after what you have been through, Yasha, but you also need some time to heal," Miroku said tenderly.

"How about we take this one day at a time?" Inuyasha asked.

"I would like that," the young prince said shyly.

Leaning in for another gentle kiss, Inuyasha promised himself that he would make this relationship work. One day he would make Miroku his mate, he just had to get over the issue of his family's death first.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nine Months Later...

Sesshomaru watched as one his warriors brought a struggling Ryukotsusei into the throne room. After searching so long for the evasive assassin, they had finally found him journeying through the Northern Lands. Quickly capturing him, the warrior Bankotsu tied him to his horse and dragged him all the way to Sesshomaru's kingdom. Refusing to show any discomfort, Ryukotsusei defiantly faced the young king.

"Where is my brother?" Sesshomaru asked angrily.

"I will never tell you," he said stubbornly.

"Bankotsu, the whip," the inu yōkai commanded.

After throwing the older man against the stone wall, the guards restrained Ryukotsusei as the ebony haired warrior went to retrieve the cat o' nine tails. Ripping away the assassin's shirt, Bankotsu began to strike his back hard. Lash after lash, the man struggled not to show any pain. Finally it came too much for Ryukotsusei.

"Please stop," he begged, his pride shattered to pieces.

"Tell me where my brother is," Sesshomaru growled.

"He was sold," Ryukotsusei said, wincing when Bankotsu cracked the whip against his back once again.

"To whom?!" the king shouted.

"To King Mushin, he rules the lands south of here," the captured assassin said with a grunt.

"Take him to the executioner, he will know what to with him," Sesshomaru said, showing his parents' killer no mercy.

Knowing how much Renkotsu loved torturing his prey before delivering the final blow, the young king realized that revenge was truly a dish best served cold. After Bankotsu dragged the assassin away, Sesshomaru look over at his advisor, Jakotsu. Reaching down to pet the winged monkey, Jaken, he asked him, "What do you know about King Mushin?"

"He was a good friend of your father's, your majesty," the cross-dresser said.

"Then Inuyasha could still be okay," he said with hope.

"Mushin has always been known as compassionate king, so I doubt that he has harmed the crown prince," Jakotsu replied as Sesshomaru descended his throne.

"Get the horses ready, tomorrow we ride south," he said, majestically walking out of the room.

The palace was buzzing with excitement, as the servants joyfully decorated it for the upcoming celebration. Finally after nine months of courting, Prince Miroku was getting married to his beloved Yasha. Glad that the shy young man had found someone to love, they wanted to make sure that the wedding went forward without a hitch.

While they made sure everything was picture perfect, Inuyasha and Miroku stowed away from the prying eyes of Sango. After hiding in their favorite garden, the hanyou leaned forward and kissed the young prince passionately on the lips. Their kiss becoming more heated, the hanyou began to undress his boyfriend. Reluctantly pulling away, the young prince said, "We promised to wait until after the wedding."

"I want you so much," Inuyasha said lustfully.

"So do I, but we can't," Miroku said in frustration.

There was a reason the two had decided to wait to make love until after the wedding. After three months of dating his shy young prince, Mushin had told Inuyasha a little known secret about Miroku. The prince, due to his elven heritage, would be able to have the hanyou's children. This of course made Inuyasha extremely happy. Miroku, however, wanted to wait until after they were married to get pregnant. Unfortunately, because of the young prince's promise to remain pure until after the wedding, Inuyasha was often left with extreme case of blue balls. Even though he was horny to the point of frustration, the hanyou kept his hands to himself for the most part. He loved Miroku so much that he was willing to forgo sex until they were joined together as mates.

Seeing the need in his fiancé's eyes, the shy prince grabbed the hanyou's right hand and said, "Just one more day, Yasha..."

Smiling, Inuyasha lifted up his left hand and tenderly caressed Miroku's cheek. Leaning towards him, he gave the young man another passionate kiss. Gently, Inuyasha pulled away and said, "I can't wait to become your husband."

Blushing, the young prince said, "You're the best thing that every happened to me, Yasha."

As the two continued to anticipate their wedding day, Sesshomaru's caravan made its way to the Southern lands. After a day's ride without any rest, the young king arrived at Mushin's castle. Quickly getting off his horse, Sesshomaru stalked into the palace as the wedding ceremony between Inuyasha and Miroku was about start. Hearing music coming from a room to the right, the inu yōkai rushed over to it and opened the door.

Miroku was walking down the aisle in a princess styled wedding dress when the Lord of the West barged into the chapel. Turning around to see who was interrupting the happiest day of his life, Inuyasha came face to face with the brother he thought was dead.

"Sesshomaru!!" he exclaimed, running from the altar to the back of the chapel. "I thought you were dead! Ryukotsusei told me he killed you."

Enveloped by his little brother, the young king smiled for the first time in months.

"He and Kagome have paid dearly for our parents' death, I am just glad you weren't hurt," Sesshomaru said, relieved to see Inuyasha unharmed.

"I was lucky; Mushin is a really nice guy. And because of him I met Miroku," the hanyou said with a smile. Breaking away from Sesshomaru, Inuyasha waved the young prince over to them. Joining them, Miroku was immediately pulled into the hanyou's arms. "Sesshomaru, I want you to met my fiancé, Miroku," Inuyasha said happily.

"It's nice to meet you, I heard so much about you," the young prince said shyly.

"Please excuse me for interrupting your wedding. I am truly glad he has found someone to love," Sesshomaru replied with a tiny smile.

"It's me who is the lucky one," Miroku said, a small blush dusting his cheeks

Seeing how good the young man was for his brother, Sesshomaru said, "It's an honor to have you in our family."

Miroku was about to thank his beloved's brother when Inuyasha said to him, "You can talk to him later... right now I just want to become your husband!"

Excusing himself from the Lord of the West, the prince took the hanyou's arm and began to walk down the aisle with him. Once there, the priest bound them together for all of eternity.

The End…

_"But what happened after that, Papa?" Minoru asked curiously.___

_"Well they lived happily after of course. Now go to sleep," Inuyasha said, kissing his son on the forehead.___

_"But," the little boy whined.___

_"No buts, Minoru, you promised to go to sleep after the story," the hanyou warned.___

_Once the young boy eyes' were closed, Inuyasha left the bedroom and closed the door behind him. After walking way down the hallway to his own room, the prince quietly entered so he would not wake up his sleeping mate.___

_"Did he finally go to sleep?" a soft voice asked from the bed.___

_"Yes. I am sorry I woke you up, Sweetheart," Inuyasha said, joining Miroku on the bed.___

_"You didn't," he replied with a yawn.___

_"Is the baby keeping you up?" the hanyou asked, knowing how active his unborn daughter was.___

_"No, this has," the young prince said, taking Inuyasha's hand a placing it on his erect cock.___

_"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked eagerly.___

_"Yes, I want you so much," Miroku said lustfully.___

_Glad that his husband got extremely horny during his second trimester, Inuyasha licked his lips in anticipation. Tenderly undressing him, the hanyou watched as his lover's sleeping kimono pooled around his gorgeous body. Taking in the gentle swell of Miroku's stomach, Inuyasha passionately kissed his husband on the lips. As his lust for his beautiful prince rose, the hanyou reluctantly pulled away from him and retrieved the cherry flavored lube that lay by the side of the bed. Inuyasha, after spreading a generous amount of the liquid onto his fingers, began to prepare Miroku for what was about to come.___

_Taking the young prince's lips in another soul searing kiss, Inuyasha pressed two fingers into his husband's cleft and began pump them in and out. Hitting Miroku's pleasure spot, their kisses became hungrier. Scissoring his fingers into the young prince, Inuyasha made sure he was properly prepared. Once a third and then fourth joined the other two, his pregnant husband broke away from the hanyou's lips and exclaimed, "Fuck me now! Please, Inuyasha, take me!"___

_Giving it into his lover's demands, he withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his long, hard cock. Plunging into Miroku's tightness, Inuyasha groaned in pleasure. As he continued to thrust into his horny husband's cleft, the pregnant prince moaned and thrashed beneath his lover. "Harder, Yasha!"___

_Changing positions, the hanyou gave into the prince's demands and thrust deeper and harder. Each stroke hit Miroku's pleasure spot repeatedly. Finally, it became too much for the young price and he came with a shout. As his opening began to contract around Inuyasha's arousal, he came inside he lover, making the hanyou feel complete.___

_Pulling out, he cuddled his pregnant lover into his arms. Kissing him on top of his head, Inuyasha whispered dazedly, "I will love you forever and always!"___

_"Forever," Miroku whispered back, falling into a peaceful sleep.___

_As the royal couple of the Southern lands slept in each other's arms, Sesshomaru was with cuddle with his own pregnant wife, Rin; who was Miroku's cousin. Both brothers, reunited and happy, lived out the rest of their lives the way it was meant to be.___

_And they all lived happily ever after!!!!!!!!!!___

_THE END_

A.N. So you want a little glimpse of their lives you say...

Well here you go:

Inuyasha and Miroku: Ruled the Southern lands after Mushin died… leading it into an age of peace and prosperity.

Sesshomaru and Rin: Ushered the Western land into an age of industrialism. After the king of the West and his warriors crushed all of the samurai forces, humans and yōkai alike were finally able live together in harmony.

Kagome and Ryukotsusei: Ended up in hell where they were tortured by a bastard named Naraku for all eternity

Jaken, the winged monkey: Met a lovely winged monkey, named Kana, and had lots of little monkeys.

Jakotsu and Bankotsu: Fell in love with each other and opened up their own restaurant. They had the best sushi this side of Japan.

Renkotsu met a kind, gentle doctor, named Suikotsu. For him he gave up his ways of torture and became a blacksmith. They are thinking of adopting a baby of their own...


End file.
